nickmoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue's Big Musical Movie
For more information, go to Blue's Big Musical Movie - The Blue's Clues Encyclopedia. '''Blue's Big Musical Movie '''is the first Blue's Clues movie. It was released on October 6, 2000. The film is only available on DVD and VHS. It is the only direct-to-video Blue's Clues show. Now, the movie airs on television, but it was originally only for customers of the VHS tape. Characters Present *Blue *Steve *Tickety *Sidetable *Slippery *Shovel *Pail *G-Clef *Magenta *Green *Purple Kangaroo *Felt Friends *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika Summary Blue and friends are getting ready for a big musical, and everyone in the neighborhood is coming. But Tickety, Blue's partner in the act, loses her voice, and we need someone to sing replacing her. Will Steve be able to find all three clues to find out who Blue's new partner is - or is he going to give up? Plot At the start of the movie, Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper tell the viewers Steve is asleep. Tickety Tock, with help from the audience, manages to wake up Steve. Steve remembers that today is the day of the Big Music Show. He explains, through song, that the show will be about what everyone wants to be when they grow up. During a conversation at breakfast, Periwinkle overhears them, beliiving them to be talking about a magic show. Periwinkle leaves to rehearse. Steve tells the viewers he has a checklist to check of the things they have to do before starting the show. Blue and Tickety Tock are going to do a duet about being teachers. However, while rehearsing, Tickety loses her voice. Steve tells her that she can still use her bells. Blue leaves a pawprint on the wall, meaning she wants to play Blue's Clues to find a new singing partner. Steve goes to get his notebook from Sidetable Drawer, but is distracted by a problem Mr. Salt has. While Steve goes to check on the problem, Sidetable sings about how she wants to be in the show, but is to shy to tell the others. When Steve returns, Sidetable tries to tell Steve her desires, but gives up. Steve looks for clues outside, while he tells the viewers how he never found a clue without help. The first clue is revealed to be on the notebook (pointed out by the children), which Steve draws into the notebook. Periwinkle nabs Steve's checklist, hides it under a blanket, and shows the audience a "trick" where he makes a checklist appear. Steve finds Periwinkle and he returns it. Several of Steve's friends appear with multiple props, asking him what to do with them. Through song, Steve helps them and they all finish the stage. Sidetable wants to tell Steve she wants to sing again, but her shyness gets the best of her again. Steve then tells her to hold the hats on her table, which leaves her sad. Steve then walks by a toolbench, where Mr. Salt asks for his help from inside the kitchen. Periwinkle, looking for Steve, wants to show him a trick. However, Steve is not present. Periwinkle then tells the audience how much he wants to be in the "magic show". He then turns around and pulls his blanket off of a knob, claiming it appeared out of nowhere. Periwinkle leaves, uncovering a clue on a different knob. Steve appears, and the audience tell him about the clue. After drawing it, he hears Slippery Soap. Slippery is having trouble rehearsing his act (being a captain of a boat). He is afraid he will slip on stage. Steve tells him not to give up, but to go on. Slippery feels better. Blue then skidoos into a music sheet, while Steve follows. There he meets an anthropomorphic G-Clef, who offers to help him write a song. While in the music sheet, Steve learns about notes, rhythm, and tempo. Steve then comes up with a song, consisting of the words "beep-bop-bay". However, he feels his song is incomplete, even with rhythm and tempo. G-Clef tells him that music comes from inside. Soon, Steve develops a complete song. Upon returning to the real world, Sidetable tries to tell Steve her desires again, but once again fails. Steve then has her collect tickets. Steve tries to find the third clue himself, to little avail. His friends tell him what he told Slippery: Don't give up, just go on. Steve returns to finding the clue, and runs into a stack of boxes. A cardboard drawer lands in his hands, which is revealed to be the final clue. Steve draws it and goes to the Thinking Chair. It is revealed that Blue wants Sidetable Drawer as her new partner. Steve goes to tell Sidetable, but she is gone. Periwinkle appears again, and Steve tells him to look for Sidetable. Periwinkle finds her with the audience's help. He tells Sidetable that Blue wants her as her partner. Sidetable returns to Steve, and tells him that she wants to sing. However, Periwinkle is confused, as he thought it was a magic show. Everybody tells him that it is not a magic show, it is a music show. Periwinkle hides under his blanket. Purple Kangaroo then tells the group that the crowd is getting impatient. However, nobody is ready yet. Steve has them go practice, and tells Periwinkle to perform his magic to the audience to keep them busy. When everybody is ready, Slippery goes onstage, and slips. Everybody tells him to go on. Slippery picks himself up and continues. After a few acts, Blue, Sidetable, and Tickety all go on and sing (while Tickety rings her bells). Steve then goes up and sings his song. The curtain closes, and opens revealing everyone. They thank the viewers for their help (through song) and the movie ends. Reception ﻿Blue's Big Musical Movie was a commercial hit and success. Though it was only available on VHS, and did not play in theaters, more people bought the tape than when Blue's Clues made its debut. Over 12,000 VHS tapes were bought in the first two weeks it was sold. In the full time it was selling, over 20,000 tapes were sold. The worldwide sellers earned about $200,000 in all. Category:Movies Category:Blue's Clues